Race Against Time
by dancedance
Summary: Set after S.5 finale. Leo is stuck in a 2-D plane and Piper's peace of mind is wearing off as she remembers the old times. Through dreams and visions they learn of the tragic past lives they shared together. It's happening again but is it too late? C.3 up
1. Purina and Adam

A.N. This is set after the Season 5 finale. Leo was sucked into a 2-D dimension and Piper's peace of mind is slowly fading as she remembers everything that happened and their dreams and visions reveal to them that they were together in not just the past Phoebe visited but throughout time but a sinister force had always come between them. Now they must race against the clock to save their relationship or is it beyond them now. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Charmed. I just use them for my own fun. But don't worry when I'm done with them they should all still be in one piece, hopefully.

Piper sat in her room going through some old photos that had been buried in the back of the closet. They were all of her and Leo. A few had her sisters included with them and some were of her, Leo, and Wyatt as a family. How would Wyatt make it without his daddy? What would she tell him when he asks where he is? That he left to be the one thing this family despised the most but don't worry he's always here. 

"Well if you're always here then where are you now? We need you now. We always need you. Please just come back." She laid down on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

Now she was dreaming. Piper was wearing a dress of looked like it was made from scraps. She was walking around in a forest. She looked down at herself and realized that she was dreaming. She looked into the river and noticed her reflection had changed. She looked as though she was only 14 without the glasses or braces. Piper heard people approaching. She turned to see to women or more like teenagers. She turned her attentions to a waterfall. It was glistening blue and covered a cave. She thought she saw a boy looking out at her. She met his eyes and didn't notice when the two girls had approached her. 

"Purina we have been looking for you everywhere." They tapped her on the shoulder. Piper jumped. 

"May I help you?"

"Uhh...yeah. We've been looking for you everywhere Purina. Mother needs your help at the house. She needs someone to look after Danielle while we go to the village and try and sell these baskets of apples so we can buy some meat and tools."

"And you two are?"

The two girls looked at one another and giggled thinking Piper was playing with them. The oldest who looked about 17 started to speak now. "Jaqueline and..." Pointing to the younger one who looked around 12. "Catessa." Piper was starring blankly at them. "Your sisters." Piper shook her head. "I'm sorry I don't know who you are. My sisters names are Prue, Phoebe, and Paige. I don't know of a Jaqueline, Catessa, or Danielle. I'm sorry." But for some reason she felt a connection between these two girls and it was a dream so she decided to just play along with it. 

"Prue, Phoebe, and Paige?" Jaqueline and Catessa exchanged worried glances. Jaqueline approached her and felt her forehead. "No she doesn't have a fever. Did you fall or run into a tree today or something? You know you were always pretty clumsy."

"Ohh. Now I remember. You two are my sisters. Could we by any chance have powers?" Catessa laughed and Jaqueline covered her mouth to suppress her giggles. 

"Of course we do silly. How do you think we found you? I sensed your energy. Although your aura is a little mixed up, I think you will be okay."

"Okay. How do I get to the house from here?" 

Jaqueline and Catessa didn't seem as worried by that question. "Just follow the path of the river. It should lead you home."

"Okay thanks." Piper watched Jaqueline and Catessa leave. She turned her attentions back to the cave behind the waterfall. The boy was gone."

Piper had arrived at the house in a matter of minutes. She was greeted by a little girl.

"Purina!" She cried running to meet Piper. She hugged Piper's legs. "Purina, are you going to help me make pottery today?" Piper didn't want to disappoint the little girl but she really didn't know how to make pottery. She heard a woman walking out of the house or should I say hut.

"Danielle. No pottery today we must practice our powers today. Purina please make sure she keeps it under control this time." Piper looked up at the woman. She looked just like her mother. She was even more beautiful than ever in this environment. 

"Mom!" Piper ran and hugged the woman. 

"Yes sweetie. Wow what possessed you to be so happy to see me today?" 

Piper released her grip on the woman. "I don't know. I guess I'm just happy to see you."

The woman smiled. "Well I'm happy to see you too. Now go help your sister and I'll call you in when lunch is ready."

Piper and Danielle ran to the field. Danielle was running around. 'What is her power?' she asked herself. She heard a voice say 'Water.' Of course. The element of water. She saw a stream in the middle of te field where Danielle was already playing. Piper walked towards her but before she could say anything she was hit with a splash of water. The whole top of her body was soaked. She looked at Danielle who just laughed. Piper started laughing too. She hadn't felt this free since she was a little girl. 

"Why don't we practice our powers in the forest?"

"Why? I like it here."

Piper sighed. She really wanted to check out that cave behind the waterfall. She didn't know what it was but she felt instantly drawn to the person in the cave. It would probably be better if she checked it out by herself.

"No reason never mind. So let's start practicing."

Piper helped Danielle with her powers. She also learned she had control over the element of fire and earth. She had learned to control it pretty well considering she only learned to access them in such a short time. She knew that this was a dream but everything felt so real...so right. Maybe this wasn't a dream. Maybe being a Charmed One was the thing that was a dream this whole time. Being here felt so natural. So right. She never wanted to leave.

The next day Piper slipped away after lunch to explore the waterfall some more. When she finally found here way there the sight was beautiful. The sun shone on the water making it glisten and the water was crystal clear. It was like a beautiful picture. She loved it. She looked at the cave through the waterfall and saw the boy from before staring at her. When she started walking towards the waterfall the boy ran.

"Wait!" Piper started running. She ran behind the waterfall and started climbing up the rocks. She was about 12 feet up when she felt her foot slip from underneath her. Piper screamed. Before she feel to the ground she grabbed a piece of dry rock but felt herself slipping. 

"Help! Someone please help me!" She looked down and for the first time saw the jagged rocks she would hit once she slipped. "Please! Help me!" 

Piper saw the boy. She smiled. 

"Grab my hand!" The boy stretched his arm down to Piper. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her to safety. She sat there catching her breath. 

She looked up and gasped when she saw his face. "Leo?" The boy's face looked just like Leo's except younger. 

The boy looked at the girl he had just saved. She was beautiful. She had a dress that was a little torn indicating she wasn't very rich. Her brown eyes twinkled. She face was glowing. Her dark brown hair was in one long, thick braid going down her back. 

"No my name is Adam. May I have the honor of knowing your name?"

Piper smiled and stood up. "Pi..." She couldn't give him her Charmed name. "Purina. My name is Purina."

He smiled and took her hand and kissed it. "I see. A beautiful name is fit for a girl like you." 

Piper blushed at his words and gesture. He defiantly reminded her of Leo. He was always so sweet. Her heart wrenched thinking of him. She still missed him terribly. Piper shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind. 

"So what are you doing here?"

Adam looked at her intensely. "What do you mean?"

"Well I've seen you here before. You must come here often."

Adam nodded. "Yeah. I come here after I finish my work in the city. I barely have any time since my bosses have been having me run around everywhere. Doing errands and helping their friends. I come here to be alone. I never seen you here before."

Piper's head dropped. Maybe he didn't want her here. "Oh I saw someone here the other day and thought I would check it out."

"Oh and that someone was me. Yes I remember. You were the girl who was sleeping by the river. I was watching you. I had never seen anything in this world that held so much beauty as you did when you were sleeping." Adam smiled as Piper blushed. 

"I have never met a boy that could charm me so. How old are you?"

"18."

"18? I didn't think someone as old as you would be interested in someone as young as I am."

Adam's lip turned up slightly. "And how old might you be?"

"14. I know I'm pretty young."

"14?" He looked as though he was thinking but smiled at Piper who looked a little nervous. She had just fallen for this boy and they might not even have a chance. "Why age is only but a number." Piper's eyes showed pure joy. They looked at each other for a while not saying a word when he leaned in and brushed her lips with a kiss ever so gently. Her heart jumped at the feeling of his lips brush hers. She deepened the kiss allowing his tongue to enter her mouth. Piper thought she was dreaming. Maybe she was but that didn't matter. She was falling in love. She could feel the intense emotional bond they were already forming and knew this was deep. Almost as deep as hers and Leo's was. The way he kissed reminded her of Leo but now she didn't want to think of that. Leo was gone and she had to move on. 

Adam broke the kiss and they regained their breathing to a normal rate. Adam smiled. It was heart warming. All he could think about was how much he loved her even though they had only just met. He knew they were meant to be. 

Piper looked out as the sun was setting. How long had they been kissing? She turned to him with sadness in her eyes. 

"I must go. I don't want to worry my family." 

Adam nodded. He helped her out of the cave and they stood underneath the waterfall. 

"Meet me here tomorrow. I want to show you something."

Piper smiled. He wanted to see her again. "I will try."

Adam took her in his arms and kissed her deeply before letting her go. Piper smiled and ran as Adam looked on, watching her run out of the forest but hopefully not out of her life.

When Piper got home she was greeted with a kiss from her mom and a hug from Danielle. Jaqueline was stirring something over a fire in the middle of the room, Catessa wasn't home yet, and Danielle was helping Mom place loads of fruit into separate baskets. She had seen apple, orange, and other fruit trees in the fields and forests. She could tell that they were poor and surviving off the land. The hut was one room with two beds made from large sticks tied together. They had wool cloth wrapped around it so it was all too uncomfortable. They had a large pot in the middle of the hut it hung from a metal rod that was attached to metal boards on each side. It had a fire lit from beneath it. Jaqueline was stirring something in it. She decided to wait to ask questions. She heard Catessa bounce in. She was carrying basket of wild flowers.

Catessa smiled when she saw Piper. She gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I decided to go look for you in the forest but I couldn't find you so I decided to pick some wildflowers by the waterfall."

Piper started to panic. Did she know she was with Adam?

Catessa lowered her voice to a whisper. "I saw you kissing someone. You're going to have to give me all the details later." She giggled and tucked a flower into Piper's hair. Piper managed to smile and wasn't as worried anymore. Catessa was so much like Phoebe in spirit. 

They had a supper of beef and apple soup. It wasn't like she made any of her soups but it was something new and the spices were perfect. It was perfect. She realized Jaqueline was a great cook. 

"Jaqueline, this is wonderful." Jaqueline smiled and took in the compliment. "Thank you Purina. I did learn from you though. I mean you are the cook in the family." Piper smiled knowing she was a big part of this family and she felt comfortable and at peace. 

Later that night Piper filled in Catessa and Jaqueline on everything that had happened today. They giggled and whispered till they finally went to sleep. 

Days had passed and everyday she spent with Adam at the cave. One day she went to the cave and waited all day but Adam didn't come. Piper started to cry. Did she do something wrong? Did he not love her anymore? She walked home and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning Piper went with Catessa to the village to sell the fruit and to catch up with the latest gossip. Piper separated herself from Catessa to get a sip of water from the pond in the middle of the village. As she did she heard two women talking.

"It's such a terrible thing that happened to that boy." The first woman said. 

"Yes, Adam was such a wonderful boy. I heard he had a love in the country and went there everyday to be with her but no one knew where they met."

Piper looked up and realized they were talking about her Adam. She quickly approached the women.

"Please I need to know what happened to Adam. Please you have to tell me."

"Calm down child. He was thrown off a horse. Someone saw him riding into the forest and the horse went wild."

Piper gasped. He was coming to see her when that happened.

"Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay."

"He's with the own doctor. He kept saying something about seeing his love. I hope she comes to see him. He could die any day now."

Piper gasped. She ran away to the doctor's house. She barged in the looked for Adam. She found him in the back room. She dropped by his bedside. 

"Oh Adam what happened? Are you okay?"

Adam opened his eyes weakly. "Piper?"

Piper gasped. "How did you know my real name?"

"It's me Leo."

Piper frowned. "Leo? But what are you doing here?"

"Reliving our past."

Piper was taken aback. So this was real? "Past? But I thought you were someone else. Well what are you doing here? What happened to your horse?"

Leo stroked Piper's cheek gently. "There's something you need to know. Someone isn't who they say they are. They did this to me."

"What? Who? Who did this to you?"

"It was... It was..." Oh no he's losing strength. This can't be happening. "It was..." Before he could get the name out dropped back. 

Piper looked at him and shook him. "LEO! LEO, please!"

It was to late he was dead. "Leo please come back to me. Leo, please I need you." Piper wrapped her arms around Leo's dead body and started to cry hysterically. Catessa and the doctor came in. They tried to help Piper away from Leo. She shrugged them off of her. 

"Please just leave me be." She sobbed harder. "Leo please come back." Her voice now in a whisper. "Please."

Piper woke up in her bed. Her real bed. She was still crying and her pillow was soaked. She reached over and felt the empty place in the bed realized Leo wasn't there. He was still gone. Then she remembered Leo saying something about someone wasn't who they thought they were but who. She cried herself asleep and wasn't invaded by anymore dreams that night. 

TBC...Who is this person Leo speaks of? There will be more Leo in the next chapter. Please review.


	2. Gabriella and Rafakey

A.N. This fic is revolved mostly around Leo. He has a something shocking to tell Piper. Will she catch on anytime soon?

CharmingTess: Me too. That's what inspired me to write this. 

CharmingTess and Hallie: Good guesses. You never know what might happen though. ;)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. If you have any questions I will always be happy to answer them.

Leo walked around aimlessly in the eternal darkness that Chris had trapped him in. There was nothing but the darkness and what looked to be a looking glass. He had just found out that every time he touched it he could be transported into one of his past lives. It was weird seeing Piper. He remembered being thrown off a horse and then Piper was at his side. She was going through the same thing he was. They were both experiencing their past lives. It seemed Piper had been there longer than him since she was calling him by his past life's name, Adam but it was Piper even if she was in another, younger body. He thought she was beautiful. He had never been able to experience life with the younger side of her and envied Adam a little. 

After he died he could still see Piper. He was dead yet he was still with her. He thought he should have returned afterwards but he was looking over Piper who was in a crying fit. He watched as her heart broke again and with hers did his. He never wanted to hurt her twice but that's all he seemed to be doing lately. He left her to become an Elder then he left her in their past life. Was that what was meant to happen? Were they cursed to feel the pain when the other leaves? He had to find out.

Leo touched the mirror and everything around him turned to a desert. He was standing in the middle of a fight. He saw a sword coming down kill but he instinctively blocked it with his sword then stabbed the guy in the gut, killing him. Leo expected to feel guilty and wanting to rip his heart out for what he did but he didn't. It had felt as natural as healing one of his charges. The battle raged on until his side was the victor. The head commander stepped up to them. 

"We have defeated our enemies. We will now go to Cleopatra and tell her the good news."

Cleopatra? He was in Egypt? Where would Piper be?

The commander approached him. "I need you to go ahead of us to report to the queen if we do not make it. When you get there wait 3 days and if we do not return than tell her her army and enemies are gone. Can you do that, Rafakey?"

"Yes. Do you wish me to leave now?" Leo played the part. When he was little he used to play this with the neighborhood kids. He was always the second in command. Maybe this is why he liked that game so much.

"Yes. Take this water with you and use it wisely for it is a 2 day trip."

Leo traveled the desert for 2 days. Once he reached the palace he dropped to the ground in exhaustion. 

"Rafakey!" He heard a woman cry and he felt someone pick up his head and place it on their soft lap.

"Who is it?" He couldn't speak properly and wanted to know who it was.

"It is me, Gabriella."

Leo looked up at the face that the sweet voice was coming from. The face that was lookin upon him was the face of his love Piper. Was she here? Will she be?

"Gabriella?" He knew this was her even if the name and clothes were different. He sat up and hugged her and she returned it. She broke the hug apart and kissed him. He missed her so much. He deepened the kiss causing her to moan into his mouth. She broke it apart once more.

"I don't think we should be doing this here. Let's go back to my chamber. We can catch up in there. I want to hear everything."

She helped him up and they walked hand in hand into the palace. Once they got into her chamber which was small but most of the room was taken up by the big bed in the middle. The other wall were decorated and one had a small mirror and a table under it cluttered with beauty items not that she needed them of course.

Gabriella sat down on the bed, Leo sitting next to her.

"So Rafakey I assume since you since you are back in one piece that everything went well. Did you bring me anything?"

Leo stared at her blankly. He didn't want to disappoint her so he reached into a pouch looking for something to give her. She was looking sitting patiently trying to control her excitement. Leo found a ruby gem. He decided it was good enough. He would have preferred a diamond since they were his Piper's favorite but this would have to do. 

"Here." He handed the ruby to Gabriella. "I know it's not the best gift nor does its beauty match your own but..." Leo was silenced by Gabriella's finger placed over has lips. She removed it and tenderly kissed him. He kissed her back as she deepened the kiss. He pulled away.

"So I guess that means you like the gift?"

She smiled tenderly. "I love it. I'm going to add it to my necklace."

"Necklace?"

Gabriella got up and went over the little table and he first realized they had a drawer in the front. He watched Gabriella punch the top of the table twice and kick the side of it once and it opened on its own. She removed a small wooden box and walked back to the bed. She opened it and inside was a gold necklace. It was about an inch in the middle and gradually got smaller till it got to the hook lock at the back. She took the ruby and placed it next to a diamond. Leo noticed a pattern of ruby-diamond. 

"It's beautiful." Leo looked at it. It was remarkably gorgeous.

"Well of course silly. You gave it to me."

Leo looked confused. "I did?"

"Yes. You said that each time you came back from a battle you would have a ruby or a diamond. A ruby symbolizing you had been thinking loving thoughts of me and a diamond when you were thinking of how much you missed me. You even have inscriptions on the back of each one of them. This one had said, 'To the Angels you are a blessing but to me you are truly a miracle.' It is so beautiful."

Leo was a little surprised. He wondered why this hadn't rubbed off on him as much as it did Rafakey.

They heard some rattling in the hallway. It was the guards. Gabriella gave Leo a panicked look. "You must hide!"

Leo was confused. "Why?"

"You know why. Princesses of the court and men of the army are strictly forbidden to be together. We were already warned once. The next time they catch us the penalty is your death."

Leo looked around. There was no place to hide. "Maybe they won't come in and anyways the door is locked."

"They will though. They have been ordered to check my room at sundown every night and locks doors aren't a problem for them because they have a KEY."

They tried shoving him under the bed but he was too big. They heard the rattling of the lock. Gabriella quickly threw both of them under the covers and got on top of him with her shirt off. Leo looked around surprised.

"What are you doing? This isn't the time for that."

"If they see its not you then they will go away. We're not going to do anything." She waved her hand over his face after she finished muttering something. Little did he know that his facial features changed. 

When the door opened Gabriella looked up, acting surprised.

"What are you doing? Go away!"

The guards looked embarrassed when they saw who it wasn't Rafakey.

"We are sorry. We beg of your forgiveness and beg you not to tell the queen." The guards dropped to their knees and bowed their heads.

Gabriella put her top back on. "I suppose I won't unless you promise if my doors are locked that you are many of the other guards will not barge in. If you do I will have an ear or maybe even a hand."

"Yes! We thank you." They rushed out. 

Leo sat up. "What did you do? Shouldn't I be about to die?"

Gabriella smiled. "I changed your face after I muttered a spell." 

"What was done is now a dream,

Let the seen become unseen."

Gabriella waved her hand over his face and his real face reappeared. They smiled and she kissed him. She all of a sudden moved away and gasped as a white light passed into her. She looked up.

"Leo?"

"Piper?"

Gabriella, while with Piper's spirit in her, grabbed Leo and hugged him tight, never wanting to let go. She moved back.

"What happened? How did I get here? The last thing I remember was singing to Wyatt."

Leo smiled. Wyatt was such a lucky little guy, having Piper as his mother. Having someone that will never walk out on him and will continue to live him as long as he lives and after that too.

"I think someone or something is trying to tell us something. When you wake up you must see what this is all about."

Piper was confused. Was someone rally doing this to them? Making them relive past lives?

"But you're an Elder. Shouldn't you know?"

"That's what I need to tell you. Something happened."

"I was talking to..." He was interrupted when a guard came in. Since the door wasn't locked he wasn't authorized to his promise. The guard looked at Leo and Piper. He ran out shouting for all the guards. Piper looked up at Leo.

"What's happening? Why was he looking at us like that?" Panic had risen in her voice.

Leo was scared a little. How could this be happening. "In this life we were forbidden to be together and the next time we were caught the punishment is my death."

Piper gasped. "What?!? NO! It can't be!" Three guards rushed in and grabbed Leo and dragged him out. 

"No! Don't!" Piper began to run after them but the third guard held her back as she fought to get free.

"Piper! I love you always remember that!" Leo faded around the corner.

"NOOOO!" Piper elbowed the guard in the "sensitive" area. He doubled over in pain as he let Piper go. She ran out the room and down the hall and around the corner. She ran into the room and got there just in time to see them raise the knife and thrust it into Leo's chest. 

"NO! LEO!" The guards released the body and it dropped to the ground. Piper rushed over to him and turned him over. She shook him as he looked over at her to give her one last warning. She took his head onto her lap as Gabriella had done to him earlier.

"Beware. You have given your trust anyway to easily. Now I fear you might suffer the price." With that his head dropped limp in her lap. She looked at her fallen love.

"No. Please come back. Who is it?" She wrapped her arms around his head and kissed it softly as she left dreamland.

Piper opened her eyes and found the sun was already up and Wyatt wasn't in his crib. She looked around the room. It was only 6:30. Wyatt never gets up till 8. Where is he? Piper looked in his crib and found a note. It read,

****

I took Wyatt with me to a meeting. Be back later.

-Paige

Piper let out a sigh of relief. He was only with Paige. She walked down the stairs to get a cup of coffee and back up to the attic to look at the Book. As she walked in the pages were flipping. Piper walked over to them and saw it said Purina and Adam. It also had a picture of them together under the waterfall. Piper read the writing. 

Way back in the early days, there was a young girl, Purina, who was born to a very powerful line of witches. She was to become known later on as Mother Nature. She controlled all natural environments and the element of fire. Her two other sisters controlled the elements of water and wind. Everything fit perfectly but she had another sister who possessed great mental power. She controlled the spirit realm and could and corrupt anyone or thing's mental capabilities to the point where they are out of control. It is not known if she was the reason Purina and Adam's love was never successful. But it is known that there was another person. Someone else involved. Together they are an unbeatable force. Purina and Adam's love will continue to fail in their future lives if these two people are not put to a stop. It was always an inside job that did this. All we know is they must be put to a stop.

All of a sudden the book closed.

Who could have broken them up? Were they never meant to be together? Is Piper the future Purina? What could this all mean.

TBC...Who was Leo talking about? What does this all mean? Please review.


	3. With These Words I Conjure Thee

A.N. To my readers, please forgive me if this chapter is a lot of things but I have chosen the perfect word. Sucky. Yes since I am beginning writing at 2:27am, to be exact, this may come out as gibberish but please review good or bad. You may even talk about why the sky is blue but please give me some sign that you are reading this.

Piper paced the room. She needed an answer about what her dreams were telling her. Were her all her past lives tragic? She then realized it. History would keep repeating itself if she did not stop find out the people behind this. The only way in solve this magical problem was with a magical solution. Yes. A spell to bring the past to her. She rushed over to the Book but it would not open for her. 

"Ugh why won't you open?" Piper tugged at the cover but it was no use. 

"What? Has everything turned against me now?"

Piper decided the only way was for her to do this on her own. Piper went downstairs and sat on her bed as she opened the drawer to her end table and grabbed a notebook and a pencil. She lay on her bed as she thought of what to write. 

"AHA!" She got an idea and put it down on paper and ran up to the attic. 

Piper lit a candle and placed the paper over it as she recited the spell.

Past life of mine,

I call upon thee.

With these words I conjure thee.

Piper dropped the pit paper in the cauldron bowl and it went puff as the smoke reached out to the middle of the room and spun into a twister and a woman appeared in the middle of the room. She was in a white gown with flowers braided beautifully into her french braid. She was beautiful and looked a lot like Piper with the exception her body was built a little differently but their faces were identical.

"Who are you? Why have you summoned me?" She sounded a curious and a little aggravated at the same time.

"My name is Piper. I summoned you because I need your help." Piper was fidgeting as she was nervous that she might get more of an aggravation than the help she needed.

"Well, Piper." Her voice was a little calmer now. "What do you need me for?"

"Well you see. Umm...I'm sorta your future self. See I had summoned a past life of mine because I need you to help me keep history repeating itself."

"Ahh. I see. What kind of history?"

"Well, before I tell you can I have your name so I know who you are."

The woman smiled. "My name is Purina."

All the blood drained from her face. Purina? She summoned Purina? 

"Umm. The history of you and Adam."

Purina gasped. "No it can't be. How?"

"Well I have experienced one other life besides yours. It was an Egyptian set one and Leo was killed by the guards."

The woman set on one of the chairs nearby. 

"I suppose when you speak of this Leo you are referring to Adam, are you not?"

"Yes I am. History is repeating itself and I must stop it before it happens again. I have to catch the people who are breaking us up so maybe this time we can have a happy ending."

"Yes I see. Maybe if you keep reliving these past lives of yours you may be able to see who these people are."

Piper looked away from Purina. "I can't do that."

"Why not?" The woman was a little aggravated to be questioned on her advice. It seems this is where Piper gets her temper from.

"Because reliving those two were hard enough and you want to relive even more of them. To see Leo get taken away from me time and time again? I can't do that. It hurts to much."

Purina sighed. "Sweetie, if you don't do this. Experience. Relive the pain. You may bring this same thing for your next life to suffer all the heart ache that you have and had. Do you want to relive it again or do you want to finally have a happy ending?" 

Piper was now sobbing as Purina hugged her and stroked her hair.

"I don't know if I can. It was so hard. I felt the pain right in my heart. It was awful."

"I know sweetie. I know." 

Piper was still crying as she talked. "It's just that I don't know where Leo is and if he's coming to me in my dreams that must mean he has no way else. Oh my god!"

He pushed Purina away. 

"What? What is it?"

Piper started waving her hands in panic. "The reason we separated was because he had to accept his call as head Elder. I know he would break the rules if something like this was happening. He would have came to me himself instead of in a dream. That must mean something has happened to him. He might be in danger or worse he could be..." 

Piper stopped rambling as she couldn't bear the thought of Leo being dead. 

"We have to check."

TBC...This as far as I got tonight. I know it was short but bear with me. Also more revelations to come as we have only just scratched the surface where everything is beginning to become a blur and Piper's perfect reality becomes a world of secrets, lies, and where everyone is the enemy.


End file.
